fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo
Nintendo & Sega Grand Prix '''is a crossover racing game developed by Sam Station Inc.™ and produced by Sega and Nintendo. This game is the directed sequel of Mario & Sonic Grand Prix. Gameplay Controls TBA Modes *Grand Prix *VS **Race ***8-Racers VS ***12-Racers VS ***16-racers VS **Relay Race **Duel *Wi-Fi Connection *Time Trial *Battle *Missions *Settings Tracks and Courses Tracks ''Before reading the list of tracks that follows, please read the legend down here or you will not understand nothing!'' #= BEGINNER TIME TRIAL GHOST #= ALL-AROUND TIME TRIAL GHOST #= EXPERT TIME TRIAL GHOST Racers Default characters '''Nintendo Characters *Mario *Peach *Bowser *Kirby *Link *Zelda *Samus *Fox 'Sega Characters' *Sonic *Tails *Dr. Eggman *Amy Rose *Ulala *Amigo *Beat *NiGHTS Unlockable characters 'Nintendo Characters' *Luigi *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Ganondorf *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Captain Falcon *Pikachu 'Sega Characters' *Knuckles *Shadow *AiAi *Billy Hatcher *Ristar *Gum (Jet Set Radio) *Alex Kidd *B.D. Joe Soundtracks Nintendo - Mario Soundtrack= Super Mario Bros Theme Remix (EPIC)|Super Mario Bros. Theme "Mario Meets Yoshi" - Super Mario World Remix (Overworld)|Super Mario World Theme Super Mario World - Athletic (Euro-Tech Remix)|Super Mario World "Athletic" Theme Super Mario 64 - Main Theme (WillRock Remix)|Super Mario 64 - Bob-omb Battlefield Theme Waluigi Pinball - Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Mario Kart DS - Waluigi Pinball Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Super Mario Land Underground Theme Super Mario 64 - Inside Princess Peach's Castle Remix|Super Mario 64 - Princess Peach Castle Theme Moo Moo Meadows (Mario Kart Wii) - Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games|Mario Kart Wii - Moo Moo Meadows File:Daisy Circuit Remix|Mario Kart Wii - Daisy Circuit Puzzle Plank Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) - Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games|Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Puzzle Plank Galaxy - The Legend of Zelda Soundtrack= The Legend of Zelda - Main theme remix|The Legend of Zelda Remix - Kirby Soundtrack= Gourmet Race - Super Smash Bros. Brawl-0|Gourmet Race Meta Knight's Revenge - Super Smash Bros. Brawl-1|Meta Knight's Revenge Checker Knights - Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Checker Knights - Donkey Kong Soundtrack= Donkey Kong Country - Jungle Japes Remix|Donkey Kong 64 - Jungle Japes Super Smash Bros. Melee - DK Rap (Kongo Jungle)|Donkey Kong 64 - DK Rap }} Sega - Sonic Soundtrack= Sonic the Hedgehog - Super Sonic Racing (Sonic R)|Sonic R - Super Sonic Racing Sonic And Sega All-Stars Can You Feel The Sunshine?|Can You Feel the Sunshine? "Live and Learn" - Sonic Adventure 2|Sonic Adventure 2 - Live and Learn Sonic Generations "Classic Green Hill Zone" Music-0|Sonic Generations - Green Hill Zone - Super Monkey Ball Soundtrack= Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Music - Super Monkey Ball Theme 1|Super Monkey Ball Theme /gallery> - Billy Hatcher Soundtrack= Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg OST - Chant this charm Theme|Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Theme }} Category:Sam Station Category:Sam Station's Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Samus Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Star Fox Games Category:Metroid Games Category:Link Games Category:Zelda Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Racing Games Category:Crossovers Category:F-Zero Games Category:Pokemon Games Category:Kart Racing